Battle of the bands
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: The final chapter is up! See who wins and who loses! This is a TP GB and a UM. I hope you all enjoy.
1.

Author's Note: I decided to take a well-deserved break from my finals and write this little song fic

Author's Note:I decided to take a well-deserved break from my finals and write this little song fic.It's my first so don't be too harsh when reviewing.I don't own Dragonball or _You know I Can_.The song belongs to Eden's Crush.I also don't own _Faded,_ that one belongs to Souldecision.So with out further ado!On with the story!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bra, Marron and Pan all walked in to the Image, a hot new club that had just opened up a few nights ago."Wow!This place is huge!" Pan muttered as she and her two friends began making there way through the crowds and towards the bar.

"It's the largest club in Satan City.Not to mention the best one to hook up with all of the fine guys!" Bra said with a smile.

Pan let out a laugh and sat down at an empty table with her friends."I should have known that you would come here to meet guys."

Bra gave Pan a Vegeta like smirk."Well what do you expect me to do?As far as I can tell Goten and Paris aren't going to break up anytime soon.So I have to find ways to get over Goten."

"I don't know B-chan.Last time I saw Paris and Goten together they didn't look that lovey dovey to me." Marron told her friend.

Bra gave her a look."Sure, if you think that making out isn't lovey dovey!"

"Look all I'm saying is…" Marron began.

Pan put her hands up."Okay!Enough!We came here tonight to have a good time.Not to have an argument about wither my Uncle is going out with Paris or not.So drop it!"

"Pan's right.Let's go have some fun." Bra said standing up.

"You two have fun.I'll stay here and listen to the music." Pan told her friends.

"Oh no you don't girl!You are going to have fun tonight.Even if that means Bra and I have to drag you out on the dance floor." Marron said as she grabbed onto one of Pan's arms.

"Marron's right Pan.Either you come with us willingly, or we will have to get rough." Bra said as she grabbed Pan's other arm.

"Okay fine!I'll go!" Pan replied.

Marron and Bra smiled but did not let go of Pan as she stood up."Hey!I said that I would go with you.You can let me go."

"Sorry, this is just to make sure that you come." Marron replied.

With that Bra and Marron dragged Pan out into the crowed dance floor.Meanwhile unknown to the three friends, Trunks, Uub and Goten entered the club and began making there way to the dance floor."Goten, I'm telling you!Getting out in public will do you some good!" Trunks said patting his friend on the back.

Goten sighed."I doubt it Trunks.I would much rather be at home alone."

"Goten my friend.There are other girls out there, who would love to have a chance to date you." Uub added.

"Yeah like who?" Goten asked.

"My sister for one." Trunks interrupted.

Goten looked at Trunks."Your…sister?"

Trunks nodded."Yep, I read it in her diary.She's got it bad for you."

Goten's face lit up.He had always had a secret crush on Bra, but was afraid to admit it.For fear of what Vegeta would do to him."Then why did you drag me here?I could have went to Capsule Corp. and hung out with her."

"Because, she is here tonight.I over heard her and Pan mention going here, this afternoon." Trunks explained.

"Oh!I see why you wanted to come here tonight.Panny was going to be here and you were hoping for a chance to hook up with her!" Goten said with the famous Son smile.

Trunks turned a lovely shade of red."I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't.Come on, let's go see if we can find the girls."

With that the three guys made there way through the crowd.

***

"You will not believe what I just found!" Marron almost shouted as she rushed over to her friends who decided to take a break from dancing.

"Ummm…Prince Williams' personal cell phone number?" Pan asked.

"A naked photo of James Masters?" Bra asked hopefully. (A/N: For those of you who don't know James Masters.He is Spike off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ::Author starts daydreaming about James Masters.::Oh!Sorry, you were reading this fic weren't you.Back to the story)

Marron shook her head."I wish.No, I found this and another thing actually." 

Marron handed Bra a flyer."Open mike night contest, tonight beginning at eleven and ending at two in the morning, Grand Prize six hundred dollars.Marron, you are a genius!We could so win this contest!"

"But wait!We don't have to music to our song!We can't go on tonight!" Pan told her friends.

"Yes we do.I always keep a tape in my care for emergencies, like tonight." Bra said with a smile.

"Oh joy!" Pan muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on Panny!It will be fun!Think of all the guys that you could be impressing!" Marron said.

"Yeah, and think of all of the people who will be laughing at me when I trip and fall flat on my face, because I can't do the stupid dance moves!" 

"That won't happen.Besides, you don't want to miss a chance singing to Trunks do you?It might be you chance to tell him how you feel." 

Pan's eyes got as big as saucers."Trunks is here?"

Marron nodded."Yep, Uub and Goten too.Also, when I saw them a few minutes ago.I heard your bother and Uub talking about how Paris broke up with Goten this afternoon, Bra."

"Yes!" Bra shouted at the top of her lungs.

The people around the tree friends gave them all weird looks."Uhh…she just found out the she passed all of her finals.You will have to forgive her." Pan covered quickly.

"This is so great!We are defiantly doing the song now.We have to!" Bra began babbling happily.

"Whoa!Wait a sec.I never agreed that I would go on stage and sing." Pan interrupted Bra's daydreams.

"You have to Panny!We can't do it without you!" Marron replied.

"No!"

"PLLLLLAAAAAAAAEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEE?" Marron and Bra begged, giving Pan their best puppy dog face.

Pan sighed."Okay fine, but you two are going to owe me big!"

Bra smiled."Let's go then.We only have an hour to practice.

***

At the same time in a different part of the club, Uub, Trunks and Goten were all three looking at a similar flyer to the one that Marron had found."Dude!We could so win this contest if we tried." Uub said excitedly.

Goten shook his head."I don't know.From what I have heard, these contest are usually rigged."

"It couldn't hurt to try.Just imagine Goten.You could actually afford to take my sister out on a date if we won." Trunks told Goten."Plus, what better way to convince a girl that you like her than to sing to her your love."

"Will you quit trying to get me to do stuff so you can seduce my niece!" Goten muttered.

"Seduce her?I never said that I wanted to seduce her.Where did you get an idea like that?If I did anything to her, it would be getting her to fall in love with me!" Trunks replied, blushing.

Goten smiled."So you do like my niece!"

"I…what…" Trunks began realizing that he was caught."Yes, I like her, okay!But you are no better with my sister!"

"True, she is one of the most beautiful, elegant, stunning, not to mention dead sexy…" 

"Okay, stop there Goten before I have to get into protective brother mode and kick your butt!"

"Enough you two!We have less than an hour to prepare for the contest and we don't even know what song we are going to sing." Uub interrupted.

"He's right.Come on.Let's go sign up for a time and then we can pick out a song." Goten said.

***

"Thank you Hans for that wonderful rendition of _I Like Big Butts_ with you accordion.I am sure that most of the people here will never forget it.No matter how hard they try!" the manager of the club said as a young man exited the stage.

From back stage, Bra, Pan and Marron nervously watched as act after act went up on stage and preformed."I didn't think that I would be this nervous about performing in front of people!" Marron muttered as another act took the stage.

"That's because the only people we have practiced in front of are our stuffed animals and they love us too much to throw things at us." Pan replied.

Marron stuck her tongue out at Pan and went back to watching the acts."Let's hear a round of applause for The Teenage Werewolves!Now here is another local boy group.That will cause all of the girls to go wild.Here they are ladies The Z3!" The manager said as the lights began to dim.(A/N:Okay yes, I know that Z3 has got to be the lamest name that I could have come up with! But it was all that I could think of at the moment.Forgive me!)

"Probably some group, who thinks that they can be the next Backstreet Boys or N'Sync!" Pan muttered under her breath.

It was then that the house lights came back up, reveling Trunks, Goten and Uub standing on the stage."Those jerks!They are trying to win our prize money!" Marron almost shouted as the music began to play.

"We'll just see about that when it's out turn!" Bra replied glaring at her brother.

The boys were dressed all similar, as all boy bands usually are.Goten wore a pair of dark khaki pants with a dark red tank top and a white unbuttoned shirt over it.Uub wore a little lighter colored khaki pants than Goten wore.He also had on a tight fitting dark blue shirt.(A/N:Think Ricky Martin style.)That showed off his muscles perfectly.Trunks wore khaki colored cargo pants and a white button-up shirt.The first two buttons were unbuttoned, giving the girls in the front row, who had magically gathered as soon as the boys appeared on stage, a very good view of the top of his chest.

"When I get you all alone, I'm going to take off all your cloths.Ain't nobody going to interrupt my game, oh no." Trunks began with a very Vegeta like smirk, causing the girls in the audience to scream."Ever since you've been hanging around.I've been trying to figure out what I can say to get some play."

"Can we do what we did last night again?Baby you and I can be better friends."Goten and Uub sang as they joined Trunks in the song."Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah.Every night, when we say good-bye.How can I help looking in your eyes.Wondering why you and I haven't hit it.Can we get it on?"

"Girl I'm faded, but I feel all right.Thinking about making my move tonight.I can't pretend that you're only my friend.When you're holding my body tight.Cause I like the way that you're making me move.I like the way that you're making me wait.At the end of the night, you'll be making up your mind and coming home with me."

"Girl you know you got it, and you know I want it.I can't wait to take you home." Goten began as soon as the chorus finished."I don't wanna be rude at all.I just wanna be where you go.Think of what we could do alone, oh yeah."

"Can we do what we did last night again?Baby you and I can be better friends."The three boys sang in perfect harmony. "Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah.Every night, when we say good-bye.How can I help looking in your eyes.Wondering why you and I haven't hit it.Can we get it on?"

"Girl I'm faded, but I feel all right.Thinking about making my move tonight.I can't pretend that you're only my friend.When you're holding my body tight.Cause I like the way that you're making me move.I like the way that you're making me wait.At the end of the night, you'll be making up your mind and coming home with me."

It was then Uub's turn to step up to the mike."When we first met, yo that deal was stated.You stepped like my steeds.The way that we conversated.Just another day, around the way.With me up close, so everything okay.Cause I'm not like the rest.Indecision, with the best.Thoughts for the four-court press.Just because they hated.How's it go?Ha!Faded!" 

"Can we do what we did last night again?Baby you and I can be better friends.Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah.Every night, when we say good-bye.How can I help looking in your eyes.Wondering why you and I haven't hit it.Can we get it on?Girl I'm faded, but I feel all right.Thinking about making my move tonight.I can't pretend that you're only my friend.When you're holding my body tight.Cause I like the way that you're making me move.I like the way that you're making me wait.At the end of the night, you'll be making up your mind and coming home with me."

With that the song ended and the boys froze in position.As soon as they were done, the huge group of girls that had gathered around began screaming and cheering for the boys as they made there way off of the other side of the stage from the three girls.Who had been giving them death glares the entire time. 

"We did it!" Uub shouted as he began jumping up and down.

"Not yet we haven't.There is still one more group after us.They have a chance at beating us." Trunks replied as he took a drink of water from a bottle that a stage hand had given him.

"Trunks, there is no way that anyone could beat us!Didn't you hear those girls screaming at us?I am sure that Bra had to be the loudest on, who was chanting my name." Goten replied patting Trunks on the shoulder.

Trunks smiled and nodded."You are right.Who could beat us?"

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, here is a group that you all will get a kick out of.They are a local girl group hoping to make it big.Their names are Son Pan, Marron Chestnut, and Bra Vegeta-Briefs, and they call themselves the Pretty Soldiers!"the manager shouted as the girls took the stage. 

At the mention of the girls' names, the boys' mouths dropped open."They are in this contest?But I thought that they were in the audience!" Goten muttered.

"Oh this is just great!Now they are going to think that we entered this contest to win the money and not impress them!" Uub said shaking his head.

"Why?Why?Why?" Trunks asked banging his head into the side of the wall."All I wanted to do was tell her how much I liked her.Why do you always have to go and ruin things you horrible little green man Dende?"

It was then that the lights on stage came on revealing the girls.They boys looked at them and once again their jaws went slack.They could not believe what each girl was wearing. 

Bra was wearing a tight red halter-top that hugged her perfectly.She wore a matching mid thigh skirt and red knee-high go-go boots.Bra's hair hung loose.Except for the little red butterfly clip that pinned back a strand of hair.Marron was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white button up shirt over it.She also wore a cute black pleated skirt and a pair of white keds.Her hair was pulled back into two braided pigtails.Pan was wearing a black baby doll silk shirt, with a green dragon on the front. (A/N:Can you tell from my stories that I have a thing for green dragons?)She also wore tight black leather pants and a pair of black Vans.

"When I see you sad, with you head down low.Didn't know what she had.She's a fool to let you go."Bra began in a voice that completely hypnotized Goten.

As Bra began to sing, Goten quickly sat down on a chair that was back stage.As he watched her and the two other girls dance.Any and all thoughts of Paris floated from his mind.All he could think about was Bra and how good she looked on stage.She and the other two girls were really doing great on stage.He smiled as he looked over at Trunks and Uub.They too seemed to be hypnotized by the girls dancing and singing. 

"Gonna take away your pain.Gonna make her loss, my gain!I know that you haven't seen me, or thought of me that way.I've been watching you.Waiting for this day.I'll be all you need to forget her.You'll see though different eyes.Gonna make you realize…" 

It was then that Marron and Pan joined Bra in the chorus and matching dance move, in the middle of the stage."I'm not as naïve as you think I am.Know what goes on between a woman and a man.Don't act so serious, just take my hand.If you wanna know, can I do you right?Can I make you want me?You know I can."

A few seconds later, it was Pan's turn to take over."You've got perfect lips.I've always dreamed of kissing." Pan began, drawing wolf whistles from the guys in the audience.

Trunks growled as he heard the guys of the audience whistle.He resisted the urge to rip out their rib cages and wear them as a hat._How dare they whistle at my Pan!!_Trunks thought to himself._She's not your Pan!_A small voice replied.Trunks smiled._Not yet she isn't and they key word would be yet!_

"When I wake up boy.It's always you I'm missing.I wanna be with the real you come and make my dreams come true.I gotta go easy.I gotta take my time.I got my arms here waiting to help you cross that line."

Bra and Marron joined Pan. "I'm not as naïve as you think I am.Know what goes on between a woman and a man.Don't act so serious, just take just take my hand.If you wanna know, can I do you right?Can I make you want me?You know I can. 

"You look at me and see innocent.I seem like I don't have experience.Nothing that you give to me is too intense.If you wanna know, can I do you right?Can I make you want me?You know I can." 

Marron stepped forward into the spot light as the music when into a short interlude."I'll be all that you need to forget her. You'll see though different eyes.Gonna make you realize…"

All three girls joined together for the last chorus."I'm not as naïve as you think I am.Know what goes on between a woman and a man.Don't act so serious, just take just take my hand.If you wanna know, can I do you right?Can I make you want me?You know I can. You look at me and see innocent.I seem like I don't have experience.Nothing that you give to me is too intense.If you wanna know, can I do you right?Can I make you want me?You know I can"

The girls froze in Charlie's Angels like poses when the song ended.As soon as it did, the members of the audience exploded into applause, with Trunks, Uub and Goten being the loudest."Well, it's time for you to vote on who is going to be the lucky winner for tonight's contest.Could the contestants please come out on to the stage?So the member of the audience can vote for there favorite." The manager of the club began as the contestants stepped out on the stage.

"You were good." Trunks whispered as he crept beside Pan, Bra and Marron.

"We had to be if we were going to beat you." Pan replied tartly.

Trunks gave her a smirk."What makes you think that you beat us?"

"Enough you two!The audience is going to vote now!" Bra hissed.

"Okay!It's time to vote for your favorite group!Who's it gonna be?"

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, its up to you the readers to decide who wins the contest.Who ever gets the most votes in the next two days, will be the winner of the contest.E-mail me who you want to win or tell me in your review.Your choices are, the guys, the girls, the guys and girls tying, or Hans with his rendition of _I Like Big Butts_!It's up to you to decided.So please review so I can finish this fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I am back with the last part of this story

Author's Note:Well, I am back with the last part of this story.The voting was very close!In fact there was a tie between both groups tying and Hans winning.So I decided to take the idea of one reviewer.No I am not going to spoil who wins, but let me just say.That everyone should be pleases with what is going to happen in this story.Anyway, I don't own Dragonball.I just happen to be borrowing them for the length of this story.So don't sue!I only have a pocket full of lint, a bottle cap and six cents to my name.It's not worth it.But enough of me talking, on with the story.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Well, boys and girls.It is time to find out who won the contest tonight.Judges, do you have you decisions?" the manager asked as the crowed in the Image grew silent.

The manager walked over to the judges' booth and took a slip of paper from one of the judges.He walked back over to the mike and opened the slip."It would appear that we have a three way tie between Z3, The Pretty Soldiers and Hans Druzelberg." The manager began, "So looks like the audience is going to be the one to vote who wins the contest.Now, I am going to hold a rag over the person or groups' head.The audience will cheer for their favorite.The group with the loudest cheering will win.Got it?"

The audience replied yes.As the others who did not even place in the contest made their way back into the crowd.The manager walked over to Trunks, Goten and Uub.He held a white rag over their head.Instantly all of the girls in the audience began screaming.Trunks gave them a heart-melting smile, causing some of the girls to faint, while Goten began motioning for more applause.At the same time Pan, Marron and Bra were leading the guys in the club, who weren't to happy with the boys of Z3 for flirting with their girls, in a chorus of boos.

As soon as the manager moved the rag, the cheering stopped.He then held the rag over the girls' heads.Instantly all of the guys began hollering for the girls, mush louder than the girls in the audience had for the boys of Z3.While the cheers were going on the girls played with the audience.Marron smiled sweetly at the boys and gave a peace sign, while Pan flexed her mussels and Bra blew all of the guys a kiss.This caused the boys in the audience to cheer even louder.

The manager moved the rag from above the girls' head and then held it above Hans'.Instantly the audience erupted in a chant of Hans' name.All over the club people were clapping, stomping and banging on tables.Hans broke out in a huge smile and began playing his accordion."I like big butts and I can not lie!All you brothers can't deny.When you see a little bitty waist and a great big in your face.You just get sprung!" Hans sang with a think German accent.

"I think that we have our winner tonight!It's Hans Druzelberg!" the manager shouted over the crowd.

***

"Pan, phone!" Videl called from downstairs the next morning.

Pan opened her eyes and reached for the phone in her room."Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Pan, this is Trunks I…" Trunks never finished what he was going to say.Pan slammed the phone down and hung up.

Trunks stared at the phone and hung up."So did she want to talk to you?" Goten asked as he played with a small rubber ball that he had found on the way to Capsule Corp.

"No, she was just like Bra this morning.Except Bra slammed the door to her bedroom in my face instead of hanging up on me." Trunks replied as he sat down at the kitchen table beside Goten.

Before Goten could reply, Uub walked in holding a hand to his right eye."What happened to you?" Goten asked as Uub sat down.

"#18 happened to me.I tried to go over to Marron's house to apologize, but she must have told her mom that I did something.Because as soon as I knocked on the front door.It opened and I was met by a fist to the face." Uub replied removing his hand and revealing a black eye.

"Ouch.That is going to hurt tomorrow.I'll get you some ice." Trunks told his friend as he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"This is it.The next time that I like a girl, I am going to be a whole lot less romantic!I am just going to club her over the head and drag her back to my house." Uub muttered.

"I agree.You try to woo a girl and what does she do?Refuses to even talk to you!" Goten added.

Trunks walked back over to the table with a bag of ice and handed it to Uub."I am beginning to think that there is no use in falling in love!"  
  


It was then that the three boys heard laughter coming from the entrance to the kitchen.When they looked up, they were shocked to find that Vegeta was laughing his head off."What's so funny Dad?" Trunks asked once he got over his shock.

"You three are Brat!You think that just because you sang to the girls that they are supposed to fall head over heals in love with you.If that worked then every male on this planet would have a mate." Vegeta replied.

"What are we supposed to do then?The girls won't even talk to us, let alone let us apologize to them.Hell, we don't even know what we did wrong!" Goten told Vegeta.

"From the conversation that I heard last night between Bra and your niece.It would appear that they think you entered that contest to mock them.Not to woo them as you said you were trying to do." Vegeta replied as he sat down at the table with the boys.

"So what are we supposed to do now?They don't want to talk to us.How are we supposed to get them to forgive them, so we can tell them the real reason why we did what we did." Uub asked.

Vegeta smirked."That's where I come in."

"You?" Trunks asked.

"I've been in enough trouble with your mother to know how to get her to forgive me." Vegeta replied.

Trunks gave his father a look."You really love her don't you?"

Vegeta stiffened at the question."My personal life is none of your business Brat.Now do you want my help or not?"

Trunks nodded."We want your help."

***

~A few weeks later~

Marron sat at her desk at her job at Capsule Corp.She was busily typing away a proposal when her friend Mika burst into her office."Marron, you have to come out side and see this!"

Marron didn't look up from her computer."Tell me about it later.I am a little busy right now." 

"No, Marron.You _have_ to come and see this!" Mika replied.

Marron reached in her desk and pulled out a camera.She tossed it to Mika."Take a few pictures for me and I will see whatever this thing is when I develop them.But in the mean time, I have to finish this proposal."

Mika sighed.She walked over to Marron's computer and hit save.She then shut down the computer."What the hell are you doing?" Marron shouted as Mika grabbed her arm.

"I told you.You have to come and see what is outside!" Mika replied as she drug Marron into the break room.

"Mika this better be important.I have too much work…" Marron trailed off as she looked out of the large windows of the break room.

Outside the one that was directly in front of Marron, was Uub.He was floating Indian style holding up a piece of cardboard with the words:_Hi Marron!_Written on it.As soon as he noticed Marron, Uub took the cardboard and tossed it over his shoulder.Revealing another."I know that you are mad at me and won't talk to me.So I decided to write to you and hope that you will listen to me this way." Marron read out loud as more people began to gather in the break room to see the flying man.

As soon as Marron was done, Uub tossed the cardboard again, revealing another."I never mean to hurt you a few weeks ago.I though maybe if I sang to you, you might see that I was in love with you." Marron read out loud.

Uub flipped to a new piece of cardboard."I know that I should have told you face to face.How I felt, but I was too afraid to.I was scared that…" Uub quickly flipped to a new card."You could never feel the same way that I felt about you."

Marron could feel tears fill her eyes as Uub flipped to the last card."I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.Please Marron.I will understand if you don't love me back but I can't loose you as a friend.Please, say that you forgive me."

With that Uub dropped the last cardboard and looked at Marron with pleading eyes.Marron brushed the tears off of her cheeks and walked over to the window.She opened it and motioned for Uub to come inside.Uub slowly floated inside and stood on the floor.Marron then walked over the Mika and whispered something in her friend's ear.Mika nodded and pulled a pen out of her pocket book. 

Marron smiled her thanks and then walked over to one of the table in the break room.Everyone's eyes were on her as she began writing on a napkin, wondering just what she was going to say.Once she was done.Marron walked over to Uub and held the napkin up.It read:_I should be the one asking for forgiveness.I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._

Uub smiled.He quickly grabbed Marron by the wrist and pulled her into a hug."It's okay.You didn't know."

Marron sighed contently and hugged Uub back.Uub's smile grew larger as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment."Stop hugging Marron and kiss her you idiot!" Mika shouted suddenly, interrupting the moment.

Marron looked at Uub and he looked at her."Well?" she asked shyly.

"I think that we should do what the lady asks." Uub replied blushing slightly.

Marron nodded slowly as Uub leaned down and gently kissed her lips.Gently at first, but slowly it grew more passionate.As the two kissed Marron's co-workers cheered loudly."So am I forgiven?" Uub whispered as the kiss ended.

"Kiss me again and we will see." Marron replied with a smile.

"I think that I am going to like trying to get you to forgive me when I have done something wrong." Uub said as he leaned down for another kiss.

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes ma'am!"

***

~Two Days Later~

Bar was miserable.Normally she would be bugging Goten or trying to figure out a way to get him to break up with Paris.But because she was mad at him.She couldn't.Bra had tried everything, to get her mind off Goten.She even bought out every outfit in her size at every shop in the mall and she still wasn't happy."I don't get it!Usually maxing out Mom and Dad's credit cards makes my happy.Why isn't it this time?" Bra muttered to herself as she parked her car in the garage.

Bra quickly got out of her car and opened her trunk.She capasulized all of her items and stuck the capsule in her pocket.Bra then turned and walked insider Capsule Corp.She walked into the kitchen and began making herself a snack.It was then that she noticed her father sitting at the kitchen table eating chicken wings from last night's supper.

"Hello Daddy." Bra said as she walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Vegeta tried to look stern, but failed."What's wrong?The stores not have your size?"

Bra shook her head."No.I'm just kind of sad that's all."

"Then I suggest that you go to your room and put off the junk you bought up.You might feel better when you come down stairs."

Bra gave her father a weird look."Are you feeling okay Daddy?"

"I'm fine.I just don't like you acting sad, that's all.You are the Princess of all Sayins.You should be happy and other stuff like that."

Bra smiled at her father's lame attempt to make her feel better.She stood up and gave him another kiss on the cheek."Thanks Daddy."

Vegeta said nothing as Bra finished her snack and headed up stairs to her room.Bra quickly climbed the stairs to her room and opened the door.As soon as she did, she gasped.Everywhere that she could see.Vases of roses sat.They were on her floor, on her bed.The only part of her room that was not covered was a small path to her bed.

As Bra walked down that path, she noticed that each card had a note attached to it.Bra picked up on rose and read the card._I'm sorry Bra.Can you forgive me? –Goten._

Bra put the rose back in the vase and picked up another.It had the exact same message on it.Bra smiled to herself and tucked the rose behind her ear.It was then that she noticed a rather large bear, almost as big as her, sitting on her bed.It had on a white t-shirt with black lettering.On the shirt the words _I'm Sorry, _were written.In its paws were another rose and a note.

Bra quickly walked over to her bed.She moved to vases and sat down on her bed.She then reached over and pulled the note from the bear's paw.Without a word, she quickly opened the letter and began reading.

_Dearest Bra,_

_ _

_I am a stupid idiot.No it's not because I inherited it from my father, although it would explain a lot.I'm an idiot because I hurt you.I know that you think I entered the contest to mock you, but I didn't.I was actually hoping to get the chance to show you how much I love you.I know that you may not believe me, but I can promise you that it is true.Ever since you were born I have been in love with you.I just didn't realize it until after Paris and I had already started dating._

_ _

_I know that I should have told you, but I couldn't.I hoped and prayed that you would find someone who deserved you much more than I ever could.Someone who could treat you like the Princess that you are and not some third class fighter, who would never amount to anything.I know that you are mad at me.I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done. _

_ _

_Love (It feels so good to actually be able to say that),_

_Goten._

_ _

_ _

Bra wiped the tears from her eyes as she folded the letter back up and placed it back in the bear's paw.She then stood up and raced downstairs.Vegeta was still sitting at the table eating his chicken."Daddy?Where Goten?I have to know right now!" 

"What do you want to see him for?" Vegeta asked.

"Daddy please!I have to talk to him.I know you know exactly where he is because you can sense his ki.Where is he?"

"Try Saruka Park."

Bra's face lit up in a smile and she rushed over to her father.Giving him a big hug and a kiss."Thank you so much Daddy.I love you!"

Before Vegeta could reply.Bra rushed out of the room and to the garage.A few seconds later, the sound of the engine of Bra's car was heard followed by the sound of pealing tires.

***

Goten sat on a bench at Saruka Park.In his hands was a double decker ice cream cone.Goten hadn't even touched it.He couldn't.He was too terrified.In his heart, Goten knew that Bra had already read the letter he had written.He had no clue how she would react to the letter.

He hoped that she forgave him and felt the same way about him that he felt about her.But the though of Bra laughing her head off at the letter and trashing all of the roses that he bought for her, kept creeping into his mind.He hoped and prayed that she didn't throw all of the roses out.They had cost him, well not actually him.More along the lines of Trunks a fortune, but that wasn't the point.He hoped that she liked them.

Goten stood up and threw away his ice cream.He was sick and tired of waiting for Bra to show up at the park.He had waited all day and she had never appeared.It appeared that the thing he feared the worst had actually come true.She didn't want a thing to do with him ever again.

With his head hung low, Goten slowly began walking up a small hill.So he could take off and fly home."Goten wait!" a voice called suddenly.

Goten froze and turned towards to voice.He saw Bra running full speed at him."Bra?" he asked wondering if he was dreaming her appearing before him.

She stopped walking and looked directly at him."Did you mean what you said in the letter?"

Goten nodded."Every word."

Bra smiled at him.She then sprinted over to him, jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his.Goten was shocked at first, but he quickly got over it and began kissing Bra back with the same force that she kissed him with."I love you too, Goten." Bra told him as the kiss ended."I'm sorry that I got mad at you.I just wanted to win the contest so badly."

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to make you loose.I just wanted to win so I could take you out for dinner with my half of the prize money.Plus I hoped that you would see just how much I cared for you."

"It's alright Goten.I understand.I'm sorry for getting angry with you.I should have at least allowed you to explained yourself."

Goten smiled and kissed Bra on the lips."I'll tell you what.I'll forgive you and you can forgive me.Then we can forgive and forget."

"Sounds good to me.So what do you want to do now?"

Goten though for a moment.He then put Bra gently back down on the ground and checked his watch."Well, it's almost sunset.I know of a really great place to watch it.You want me to take you there?"

"If you mean like a date.How could I say no.Just let me call Daddy and tell him where I will be.So he doesn't try to kill you when you bring me home."

Goten nodded as Bra pulled out her cell phone and called her father.After a few minutes, Bra turned off her phone and turned towards Goten."Daddy says it's fine for me to go.He just told me to warn you.If you break my heart, he will show you a new definition of pain."

Goten grabbed Bra by the wrist and pulled her close."That is something that I have already done once before.I don't plan on doing it again."

With that Goten scooped Bra up into his arms."You know, I think that I an get used to you flying me everywhere." Bra said with a smile as Goten took to the air.

"I think I could too." Goten replied.

***

~Three Days Later~

Pan sighed to herself as she touched down in front of her house."That's it!No more.I am never singing up for this English Professor again!He is sadistic and insane!How could I have failed this paper?I spent two weeks of non-stop work on it!Two weeks, that I could have spent doing other things.Like training or perhaps ever studying for the tests that I had this week, but no!I worked on his paper because I needed a good grade to pass his class.Now I have probably not only failed his class, but I may have failed all of my others!All because of him!"

Pan sighed again and walked to the back door of her house.She was really beginning to hate college.Pan pulled her keys out of her pocket and was about to unlock the back door.When she noticed a note on the door.It read:_Go to the front door_.

Pan pulled the note off of the door and looked at it.It wasn't written in her mother or father's handwriting.Curious of what the note could mean she walked to the front door of her house.There on the front door.She found another note.This one read:_Follow the trail of kisses._"What the hell does that mean?" Pan asked herself as she unlocked and opened the front door.It was then that she discovered the answer to her question.

Beginning at the front door was a trail of _Hershey Kisses_ that went all the way through the living room into the kitchen.Pan walked inside her house and quickly closed the door.She followed the trail of kisses out of the living room and into the kitchen.On the doorframe that connected the two rooms was another note, written in the same handwriting as the first two.It read: _I bet you are wondering who left the trail of kisses aren't you.Follow it and you shall see._

Pan shook her head and continued to follow the trail that now lead from the kitchen to the stairs.At the doorframe of the stairs another note had been left._Come on!Don't give up on me now.You are almost there._"Almost where?" Pan asked herself as she began climbing the stairs.

The trail now lead her to her room where it stopped at her closed bedroom door.Another note was posted on her door._Open._

"This better be worth it!" Pan muttered as she opened the door to her bedroom.

As soon as she did her mouth dropped open.Her entire room was covered with rose petals.Pan quickly put her backpack down on the ground.She then pulled off her shoes and socks.Not wanting to crush any of the petals.Pan slowly walked into her room and was instantly covered with a shower of more rose petals.Pan looked up to see two bots hovering over her.Showering her with the petals.A small smile came to her face."Trunks."

"You called my lady?" a deep voice asked out of nowhere.

Pan turned to her right.To see Trunks sitting at her computer desk, holding one long steamed rose."What are you doing here?No better yet.How did my father even let you in here?"

Trunks smiled one of his famous heart melting smiles and stood up."I have my ways."

"Why are you here Trunks?What is all of this?" Pan asked backing up enough to make sure that she was out of Trunks' reach.

"I kissed the ground you walked on and showered you with rose petals.In hopes that you would forgive me for running you chances to win the contest." Trunks replied truthfully.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work.I don't forgive and forget as easily as my friends do." 

Trunks sighed.He had knew that Pan was stubborn but not this stubborn."Then what do you want me to do to get you to forgive me?Do you want me to run around in a chicken costume, telling everyone that I am a moron for hurting you?Do you want me to get 'I'm a moron' tattooed on my forehead?"

"No."

"Then tell me what to do, to get you to forgive me and I will do it."

"You don't get it do you.There is nothing that you can do to get me to forgive you!Nothing!"

"There has to be." Trunks replied.

Pan shook her head."You still don't get it."

"Then explain it to me Pan.Tell me so I can understand."

"Fine!You want to have it explained.Let me see if I can do it in simple terms, so you can understand.I can never forgive you because you ruined my chances to prove to you how much I love you.Don't you see?This contest was my one shot at showing you how much that I have grown up, that I could possibly be someone who you could fall in love with.But when I saw that you had entered the contest.It was as if, you didn't even care.Like all that you were interested in was winning so you could prove how manly you were."

"That was never my intention Pan.In fact that was the complete opposite of why I entered the contest.I wanted to be in it.In hopes that you would be in the audience and I could finally tell you that I am in love with you."

Pan looked at Trunks.He could see the tears in her eyes."I bet that you say that to all of the girls you have dated."

Trunks shook his head."No.Not once have I said I love you to any one but my family.The girls I dated told me that they loved me but I never told them that.I never could, because my heart already belonged to you."

"You are just saying that!" Pan replied.

"No I'm not." Trunks said as he walked over to Pan and pulled her close to him before she could pull away."Pan, I love you.I do.I just dated all of those other girls, so my parents wouldn't think I was gay, while I was waiting for you to grow up so I could be with you."

Pan laughed at Trunks' comment."What's so funny?"

"Bulma and Vegeta thinking that you are gay."

"What's so funny about that?"

"I can see why they would.I mean you are a pretty snappy dresser and you did hang out a little too much with Uncle Goten when you two were growing up.According to my Dad."

"Hey!"

"Sorry.I couldn't resist."

Trunks smiled and kissed the top of Pan's head."I forgive you.For now."

With that Trunks pulled Pan closer and hugged her tight."What did you mean, you waited for me to grow up?" Pan asked after a few moments of silence.

"My father told me when I was ten that all things in the Universe have a destined mate for them.And each creature, knows at the exact moment that his or her mate is born.He told me that when he was one year old.He knew the exact moment that my mother was born.He knew what she looked like.How she would act and everything else there was to know about her.He also told me that she was one of the reasons why he came to Earth in the first place.He knew that she was here.

"When he first old me.I didn't believe a word that he said, but that all changed on the day that you were born.Even before your father called my mother to tell her that you were born.I knew it.I knew everything that you were destined to do.In that moment, I knew that you were destined to be the one who I would always love."

It was then that Trunks realized Pan was sobbing."Panny?Panny?I'm sorry.I didn't mean to make you cry.I'm sorry."

Pan shook her head."You didn't do anything wrong Trunks.I'm just happy that I am not the only one who felt the connection.I at first thought that it was just because I had a crush on you.But now since you told me that you felt it too.I'm so happy.I love you so much Trunks."

Trunks smiled and tilted Pan's head up by her chin.He then bent down and kissed her on the lips.It was everything that he hoped it would be and more.Slowly the kiss became more and more passionate.Pan completely lost herself in the kiss and did not snap out of it, until she felt the sheets of her bed on her back."Trunks." She breathed as Trunks began kissing her neck.

"Yes my love?" he asked as his hand slid under her shirt and began to caress her stomach.

"Trunks…I'm not ready to go this far right now." 

Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.He nodded."Then we will wait until you are ready."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No, why should I be?Pan, I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do.I don't want you to feel pressured at all in our relationship.I love you too much to want to lose you!" Trunks replied as he got off of Pan and lay down on the bed beside her. 

Pan snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest."What did I do to deserve you?"

Trunks laughed at the comment."Funny.I was thinking the same thing about you."

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you more Pan.Always have always will."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, thus ends one of the longest chapters that I have written.How did you like it?I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.Please review.So I know wither or not I should continue posting my work on this site.Because the more reviews I get.The more stories I will write and the more you get to read.If you have any comments, feel free to e-mail them to me at [shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com



End file.
